


For Elise

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Either Or, Kidnapping, Rage, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Chains are a fickle thing, Henry learns, and is given an option.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	For Elise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieLamb_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLamb_B/gifts).



The thing smiled at him.

He was trapped in his head, stuck in this machine-- he was the machine. 

Pulled out to be played with like a puppet. It drove him mad. 

Henry tried to save him. 

He did not manage to, and they ended up bound together. 

“Immortal love,” the default said, grinning, lifting the man’s jaw. “The muse of the romans and greeks.”

Henry glared at him even as ink held his mouth shut. He did not know how he managed to make the ink hold its position, and did not particularly want to find out. Johan was who he had come to save, not this strange, twisted vision that did not fit who he had been.

“I poisoned you with that last champagne,” the not Joey told him nonchalantly. “When you went to the tasting. I knew that you were looking into things you should not be, and now, here we are.”

Henry only growled.

“I think I’ll set you aflame,” the executioner remarked, lifting a match, tilting his head in thought. “Though, I should give you what you came for, shouldn’t I?”

Henry dared him to with a bared neck. 

“I need something of yours,” the businessman said without caring about his challenge. “I need your soul, you know. My machine doesn’t function well without it, now, do you?”

A rumble of anguish ripped from the depths, rattling Henry’s very soul. 

Henry’s jaw knotted. 

“So, what will it be?” not Joey asked, grinning. “Stay or go?”


End file.
